


The Little Things

by Mephilia



Series: Girls Like Girls [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, robin is pining and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephilia/pseuds/Mephilia
Summary: It was the little things that made her life so perfect; Robin could never ask for more.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> someone did a reading of this oneshot and i couldn’t be happier about it!
> 
> find it [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkAlnlkwjJI&feature=youtu.be)

    The house was finally quiet for the night. The boys were settled in their bed, curled tightly into each other in a peaceful slumber that perhaps not even the heaviest tread could disturb. After a day of non-stop dancing and running around with friends, it would have bewildered Robin if her sons had not fallen asleep before seven o’clock that evening. Morgan had fallen asleep first, sprawled out on the couch and found by Olivia at exactly six thirty. Inigo was not too far behind, asleep at the kitchen table fifteen minutes later in the middle of colouring. The four and five year olds were out like lights, and it amused Robin to no end. Just twenty minutes before he was found sleeping Morgan had been declaring, “I can stay up until nine!”

    Robin placed a gentle kiss to each of her children’s temples, not a single stir from either, and finished tucking them in. She dimmed the night light that was plugged in at their bedside and tiptoed to the door. She left it open just a crack after leaving, letting out a little sigh of relief; despite this being the same routine outcome every night, there was always some part of her that believed that she might creak the door too loudly and wake one of them up. They were heavy sleepers, though, just like her dear Olivia. They both took after their mother so much more than either of them knew, and seeing Olivia in her children warmed Robin’s heart more than ever.

    Robin stepped through the hallway quietly; the living room was illuminated only by the television, casting Olivia’s flickering shadow on the wall behind the couch she sat on. The way her eyes were glued to the screen, her legs hugged to her chest and her chin resting on her knees, she was undoubtedly watching a dance program. Robin had figured out some time before their wedding that Olivia watched these programs in hopes that someday she would be able to bring herself to dance on a stage like the dancers on the screen. Olivia herself was a dancer, and a beautiful one at that. She was stopped by the fact that she never outgrew her childhood shyness; Robin distinctly remembered her begging to let them elope away from prying eyes. Olivia feared making a fool of herself in front of the guests. So the two women settled on a remote island, just off the coast of the city of Ylisse. It was a happy day, even with only the two of them and the clergyman.

    Her wife still distracted by her program, Robin knew she would have to move slowly; Olivia was easily spooked.  The white-haired woman lowered herself next to her wife, snaking an arm around her waist. Olivia leaned into her embrace, unfolding and laying her legs out across the couch. The pink-haired woman wrapped one arm around her wife, and her other hand rested comfortably on Robin’s thigh. It was a common position for the couple to find themselves in. There was nothing complicated about it; just the feeling of each other, curled up and watching whatever one of them happened to have been watching beforehand. It was times like this where Robin truly began to notice the little things that she loved; about Olivia, about their family, about their lives.

    The first thing was just how soft Olivia’s skin was; there didn’t seem to be a single blemish on her body. She took extra care of her skin, and it truly did show. Her hair was the same way; long, often brushed, and washed and conditioned to silky perfection. There were two sections of her hair that were wavier than the rest; she always had those sections tied in braids during the day, separated from her ponytail, and it looked beyond cute even though Robin had absolutely no idea why she seemed to favour this hairstyle above any other. When she ran her hands through the long pink locks she noticed it was slightly damp, and smelled mildly fruity. She didn’t even notice when Olivia had showered; she must have while Robin was putting the boys to bed.

    Olivia laid her head on Robin’s shoulder, and the white-haired woman could feel the slight cold of her damp hair through the thin T-shirt she wore. The fruity scent of Olivia’s hair products became slightly more prominent, and Robin couldn’t help but take it in. It was Olivia’s scent, and it was homely. Robin rested her head on top of her wife’s, embracing her happily. The warmth of her body was comforting, lulling Robin into a sense of security that Olivia always seemed to give her.

    It was the little things that made her life so perfect; Robin could never ask for more.


End file.
